What we do to survive
by Sol Jones
Summary: Prussia and Hungary's children are trying to survive their time while at Russia's house. With the help of their parents' old friends and enemies, they might just survive; This is how. OC's involved. Torture. Rape. Violence.


**Hey guys! This is a new story of mine. Hope you like!**

**Warnings: There will be rape, violence, and torture. I don't own anything.**

**Thanks to my beta MimiMaku! I love you!**

**Read and review! Enjoy!**

**P.S...I've been getting a lot of comments about Russia being a rapist.**

**Just saying, he's not.**

**I would like to state that this was not made to offend anyone. he is only being called a devil because that is how Andras see's him. If you have a problem on how I write this story dont bother reading. Also if you flame log into your account so you dont seem like a wuss and I could possibly explain if you have anything wrong so you can understand it better. Thank you**

* * *

"Andras, we're going to ok right?" Andras Héderváry-Belischmidt heard his younger sister, probably the strongest person next to his mother and father, ask with a tremble in her voice.

"Igen, Juliet, you know we are. Apa and Anya are going to be here with us soon. Just as soon as Anya finishes healing." He says holding her close in an attempt to comfort her.

They've been in this train too long. But its better than being with The Devil, Ivan Braginski; The nation of Russia.

His sister hides her face in his chest. "I'm scared Bruder."

"I know Húga, but there's no need; I'm here to protect you." He says kissing the top of her brown locks. Her blues eye look into his green eyes, his blonde hair dirty from the lack of water.

"Who's going to protect you?" She asked with concern in her voice. He smiles to show that it was alright.

"Dont worry about it, Little bird" He tells her as the train screeches to a stop. Juliet begins to panic again.

"Julie calm down." He begins, "We have to show him we're not afraid; that we're strong."

She nods. "But what if we get separated?"

He can only hopes that doesn't happen. He promised his father that he would stay next to her and protect her. He was about to answer her, but the door opens and two men in military uniforms open the door and shove them out into the snow. Andras doesn't let go of his sister.

'She's still so young, only 16 while I'm 20. She shouldn't have to go through this! She's still a small child.' He thinks through all of this as they are forced to walk to a car. After being shoved in the car, they drive to a giant and run down house.

His grips gets tighter around his sister hand as they are sent inside. Other nations sending them sympathetic looks as they are forced into an office where they come face to face with The Devil himself.

6 foot with snow white hair and violet eyes full of rage. The uniformed men force him to let go of Juliet and leaving her vulnerable, which the devil happily takes advantage off.

"Thank you corporals you may leave now." He Says as the corporals nod and leave. "Now you two are mine." He says as his heavy boots circle the siblings stopping in front of Juliet.

"I shall mark you as mine, like I have to the others." He says in the language of the nations. "But not as harshly since you are just children, maybe something different."

He begins to play with Juliet's hair, smiling in a sinistical way. "Your hair is beautiful like your mother. Even while she was healing her hair was beautiful." He said before touching the girls face. She can only flinch as Andras has to hold himself back from hurting, or at least trying to, the man.

"Maybe I can mark you as mine and you can stay with me as my doll." Andras lets a growl slip.

Juliet looked over to him, hoping he would calm down. The Devil ignores the growl. "From what I was told you were the capital of your father's country. Did it hurt when they took your city away? Did it hurt when your citizens were no longer your people? Do you remember the weeks that your mother and brother watched over you and your father, not knowing if you we're going to live?" He asked. Juliet only closes her eyes and scoots a little closer to her brother.

He didn't like that. "Answer me Köningsberg." He smirks. "Oh pardon me, Köingsberg is no longer the right name." She still wouldn't react.

He quickly gets fed up with it and sends his pipe across her face. She falls, barley holding on to consciousness as she can feel the blood drip down her temple.

"You must always-" Andras cuts him off, tackling him to the ground and beginning to use the man's pipe against him. "Don't touch mein sister!"

The devil easily pushes him off, "Well, Budapest, I believe I can do what I want to her." He says "Toris! Get in here." He calls out.

"Yes Mr. Russia?" The Lithuanian says as he walks in, seeing the children. 'No, they aren't children anymore.' He has to remind himself. His eyes go wide.

"Escort Budapest to the basement, and afterwards take little Juliet to my sister and tell her I said to fix her up. We can't have my doll bleeding and when's she's done healing take her to my quarters." Andras growls one last time as the Lithuanian leads him away.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! See you soon!**

**Please remember to follow and review!**


End file.
